singing is mylife
by firebenderzuka
Summary: singing is his and her life. katara and zuko as lead singers of there own bands and tring to see whos better there is like on oc but u guys can live.warning:[zutara]
1. goodies

Here is fanfic #2. Hope u like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

suki: hurry katara we are on in 10 min.

katara: ok I just need to find the cd.

Katara is a lead singer in her band. All of her friends are in her band. Suki, yue, azula and jun.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

jet: zuko hurry up if you want to beat ur girl friends band this time.

Zuko: hold on. I need to get my guitar and she is not my girl friend.

Jet: what ever. We are on after the girls are and that is in 10 min.

zuko: ok.

Zuko is also lead singer to his band but his band is more alternate rock then katara's band. Katara is more hip hop and rap. Zuko's band is sokka, jet, haru and kavika.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

yue: ready.

Katara: yea.

Jun: ok girls. Get into ur places we are on in 321 go!.

Katara singing.

My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

Suki rapping

he said

I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

Katara singing

(verse 1)

You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

Chorus

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

(Verse 2)

Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it.

(Chorus)

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

suki rapping

he said

So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down Lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

Katara singing

(Verse 4)

You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

(Chorus2x)

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

YEAH!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEA NOT REALLY THE BEST BUT I AM NOT REALLY GOOD WITH THESE KIND OF FANFICS SO YOU COULD LISTEN TO "GOODIES WRITTEN BY CIARA" http/ HOPED YOU LIKED THIS FIC.

P.s if you are wondering if they were dancing, if you watched the video , katara and her band did all the dance moves that ciara did.


	2. one step closer

Here ya go. I hope u liked the other chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

jet: come on zuko. The girls are over. We are on.

Zuko: ok one moment.( Grabs his guitar and accidently runs into katara)

katara: o sorry.( Blushes alittle)

zuko: no it's ok.

(There was a moment of silince)

zuko: so you were good out there

suki: come on katara. Quit talking to ur boyfriend and have some water.

Katara: hold on. (Looks back at zuko) so good luck.

Zuko: thanx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yue: had fun talking to ur boyfriend.

Katara just stared daggers at her. Oh how she hated being teased by her friends about zuko being her boyfriend.

Katara: he is not my boyfriend!

Suki: whatever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

zuko: ready!

Jet: 1-2-3! Yeah..

Zuko: one step closer.

Zuko singing.

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway.

Sokka: just like before...

Zuko singing

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edgeAnd I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

sokka: just like before...

Zuko singing

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edgeAnd I'm about to break  
break  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX well thats it. I had to argue to myself which song I wanted him to sing. Faint or one step closer. Well if ur wondering what the song was her is the link. Enjoy. I will update a new chapter once I get 10 reviews. Cho! http/ 


	3. the bet, beep and faint

Haaa. Finally. Um I have nothing to say! Well enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

speaker guy: now those were our contestents but too beable too win this round you'll gave to sing one more song..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

katara: how much do you want to bet that girls rule , boys drewl. You r going to loose this year.

Zuko: how much do you want to bet that my band and I r going to win this year!

Katara: hmmm. Lets see.if I win you have too stay the night in that haunted house on linkon street tommorrow night alone but if you win I have to stay in that house.

Zuko: deal!

Katar: ok. I'll see you out there incase I beat ur butt!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

speaker guy: ok first up is the linkin park (zukos band) with...FAINT!

SONG:

sokka rapping

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel   
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

zuko

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

sokka rapping

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out   
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

zuko

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Hear me out now   
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now 

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before   
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

speaker guy: now that was faint up next is the pussy kat dolls ( I couldn't think of anyname)(katara's band) with... beep!

Katara

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

suki rapping

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
we got a real big heart, but they're looking at your...  
we got real big brains, but they're looking at your...  
they say Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

And we say

jun rapping

I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

katara singing

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

suki rapping

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
we got a real big heart, but they're looking at your...  
we got real big brains, but they're looking at your...  
They say Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your

jun rapping

I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

katara singing

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means noSo just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah  
suki rapping

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
we got a real big heart, but they're looking at your...  
we got real big brains, but they're looking at your...  
They say Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Jun rapping

I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

suki

Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
_Repeated_

katara

Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey!

Suki rapping

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
we got a real big heart, but they're looking at your...  
we got real big brains, but they're looking at your...  
They say Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your..

Jun rapping

I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
suki rapping

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
we got a real big heart, but they're looking at your...  
we got real big brains, but they're looking at your...  
They say Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
Katara rapping

I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thats it.. I wpill start updating more when I feel like it! bye.


End file.
